Harry Potter and the Emails of love
by Eaglethunder
Summary: A cute little oneshot w Harry Potter charcters about a real experiance I had. HarryPotterXXHermionieGranger


"I'm Bored!" Harry said. After spending the whole summer at the Weasley's, how could he not be? He had been pranked so much by Fred and George that, though they were still in denial, they had no more tricks for him. And, well, it just wasn't the same as it had been all those other times…

" I know, let's call Hermione!" Ron said.

"Okay, let's!" Harry replied, hoping a chat with his crush was all he needed for a little pick-me-up.

" I'll dial!" Ron said, pulling out the small cell phone Harry had bought from a Muggle shop to keep in touch with his friends.

Hermione picked up on the first ring, and they each took turns talking to her. Half way through Ron's turn, however, something happened that made Harry's heart lurch.

" Will you go out with me?" Ron asked.

"Well, yes!" Hermione replied.

Harry hit his hand against his head, but Ron didn't notice.

"I have to go now. Can you guys get on email?" she asked.

"Well, my dad has an old computer downstairs that he was playing wi…I mean fixing up." Ron admitted. "I might be able to fix that up."

"Okay, talk to you online, then!" Hermione said, and left them with that.

" C'mon, Harry!" Ron sounded a little too eager to talk to Hermione again.

"Look, Ron," Harry said in a defeated tone. " I need to tell you this. I have also liked Hermione since first year."

"Mate, why didn't you say something?" Ron looked confused.

" I…I don't know. I was in denial." Harry tried.

"Well, what'll we do?" asked Ron.

Neither boy could find a solution, so they went to the one person who was sure to have one: Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, we have a problem" Ron started.

They then went on to tell her the situation.

"Well, Harry needs to tell Hermione, then see where it goes from there." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Okay thanks!" both boys said in unison.

They went downstairs and logged on to begin the task at hand.

Harry sat down and started to type his confession letter.

Hermione, I just wanted to tell you that I like you as more than a friend, and always have, but I've never had the guts to tell you.

"Okay, mate, here goes," Said Ron a few minuets later when a message from Hermione appeared in the inbox.

Harry clicked on it and they both read:

Who is this, Ron or Harry? Because if it's Ron I know this already, but if it's Harry, I'm in shock.

Harry clicked the reply button and typed

It's Harry. Do you like me back? Ron and I have decided to let you pick, and there will be no hard feelings either way.

They both sat on the edge of their chairs and waited nervously for word from Hermione.

When it came, Harry clicked on it. This is what it said:

Wow, this puts me it a hard position, you guys know that, right? Okay…Harry, I've liked you all this time, too. And Ron, I'm so sorry, but I don't think it would have worked out. Best friends forever, but nothing more. No hard feelings?

Harry finished reading, the looked over to Ron, who was weeping into his hands.

"I'm so sorry, mate. Are you going to be okay?" Harry asked.

"Ya, I'll get over it, just spare me the details." Ron said through tears.

" Oh, mate, you're taking this well. Don't worry, you'll find the right girl, I promise." Harry comforted his friend.

An email from Hermione appeared, and Harry read, Ron looking over his shoulder.

_Harry, how's Ron taking it? Also, Want to have lunch in Diagon Alley tomorrow?_

Ron burst into a new fit of tears, and Harry replied

Okay, and Ron's upset, but no hard feelings. Oh, Hermione, I've waited years for this.

Her reply came in seconds

Oh, me too. I have been living for years by a saying on Wizardskeyboard 

" _Love is like a butterfly, if you pursue it, you will never find it, but if you wait patiently it might just creep up on you."_

_It's on Acciolove's profile. Look, I'm going to go get some sleep, how about two o'clock for lunch? Goodnight.__Kisses _

"Mate, are you okay?" Harry asked Ron.

" I guess so," he sniffled. The sobbing had subsided, and he was blowing his nose.

They both decided to go to bed, and as soon as Ron went to change, Harry happy-danced.

Harry went right to sleep, but Ron lay awake for a while thinking. _How could Hermione pick him instead? I mean, he has no idea how I feel for her. Okay, he does, and he feels the same way, even likes her more. I guess they do deserve each other. _

And with that, he went to sleep.

The next day, Ron helped Harry get ready for his date. He had to admit, Harry was pretty handsome. Mrs. Weasley let him know it when he got downstairs, too. After getting obsessed over by her, he went into the yard and Apperated to Diagon Alley.

He never saw Ron watching him through the window, sobbing uncontrollably.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I want to know, and I can't know unless you review. **

**Also, for those of you who are wondering, Wizardskeyboard is like fictionpress or fanfiction for wizards. And acciolove is a user. LMK what you think! **


End file.
